(2019)Atlantic Hurricane Season
Season Summary The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season featured the least amount of deaths in any Atlantic Hurricane Season since 2006. The season officially began on May 22 with the emerge of Tropical Storm Andrea, and lasted until October 29 with the disappearance of Subtropical Storm Karen. Throughout the year, 14 Tropical Depressions, 11 Tropical Storms, 5 Hurricanes, and 1 Major Hurricane formed. The most deadly of which was Hurricane Fernand which killed 11 people. The strongest storm this season was also Hurricane Fernand which peaked at Category 3 and had a substained windspeed of 120 mph. The costliest storm in this season was also Hurricane Fernand as it hit Florida and Georgia and caused $150 million in damages. Storms used: # Tropical Storm Andrea # Hurricane Barry # Tropical Depression Three # Hurricane Chantal # Hurricane Dean # Tropical Depression Six # Tropical Storm Erin # Hurricane Fernand (Retired) # Tropical Storm Gabrielle # Tropical Storm Humberto # Hurricane Imelda # Tropical Depression Twelve # Tropical Storm Jerry # Subtropical Storm Karen Tropical Storm Andrea Main Article: ''Tropical Storm Andrea On May 21, the NHC noted a weak low pressure area over Hispanola. Moving northword, the low pressure area became more orginized and was classified as the first storm of the season. The sytem was just 200 miles north of the Turks and Cacios Islands before getting upgraded from a Tropical Depression to a Tropical Storm. It gradually intensified and on May 24, it hit its peak of windspeeds of 65 mph. Soon after that, it was just 250 miles east of North Carolina and started to speed up. Due to the wind sheer it gradually lessened and on May 25, it was downgraded to a Tropical Depression. On May 26, it was classified a low pressure area and was later dissapted into the jet stream. The storm did no damage other than minimal damages in Turks and Cacios Islands. There were also no facilities from Tropical Storm Andrea. Hurricane Barry ''Main Article: ''Hurricane Barry On July 6, the second low pressure zone of this season developed 200 miles northeast of Panama. It was moving toward Nicuagra from a tropical wave that had only a 30% chance of forming. The pressure quickly dropped and on July 7, it had a 90% chance of formation into a depression. On July 8, the NHC classified it as a Tropical Depression. It was just 130 miles northeast of Nicuagra and was looking like it was going to intensify quickly due to the warm water area it was about to move over. On July 10, it was 150 miles South west of Cayman Islands and got upgraded to a Tropical Storm, and later that day, it had gusts of 80 mph. It had potential to be a deadly storm for Cayman Islands, Cuba, Hispaniola, Jamacia, and Turks and Cacios. There was storm surge of 3 feet in the Cayman Islands and substained windspeeds of over 60 mph. On July 11, it upgraded to a Category 1 Hurricane and hit its peak winds and its lowest pressure. At 981 milibars, gusts of 90 mph, and substained windspeeds of 80 mph, it was 30 miles north of the Cayman Islands when its pressure began to rise. The damage it had done to the Cayman Islands wasn't so much the winds, but it was the flooding. The islands saw anywhere from 1-4 feet of flooding. The storm moved steadily between Jamacia and Cuba but caused no damage to either countries. There was some rain and some wind, but no storm surge and no major damage. At this point it downgraded to a Tropical Storm, yet many models showed that it would strengthen and hit the US east coast. On July 14, the storms center was passing inbetween Haiti and Cuba and on July 15, it was speeding up rapidly and went west of the Turks and Cacios islands. On July 16, it downgraded to a Tropical Depression and the next day, it was just a low pressure zone caught in the jet stream. Hurricane Barry had 1 facility and $800,000 in damages. Tropical Depression Three ''Main Article: Tropical Depression Three On July 16, a Tropical wave formed 400 miles west of Cape Verde. At the time, it had a 40% chance of forming within the next five days. It moved westward steadily and every day it had a larger chance of formation. On July 20, invest 03L became a tropical depression. It was 200 miles upon arrival in the Lesser Antilles when it hit its peak off 1007 mbars and 35 mph. On July 21, it was slowing down a lot. This was bringing lots of rain to Grenada, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, Trinidad and Tobago, St. Lucia, Martinque, and Barbados. These islands experienced flash floods of up to 2 feet. On July 22, It had pasted the Lesser Antilles and headed for Hispanola. It was moving slow and eventually on July 23, was classified a low pressure area. The remnants ended up hitting Hispanola yet, there was no major damage and no facilities. Hurricane Chantal Main Article: ''Hurricane Chantal On August 17, a tropical wave formed 350 miles off the coast of Cape Verde. The Tropical wave moved steadily and gradually intensified. On August 18, the tropical wave had a 80% chance of forming and looked to be hitting the Carolina's. On August 19, it was classified a Tropical Depression and the next day was upgraded to a Tropical Storm. On August 21, it was 200 miles Northeast of Anguilla and got upgraded to a Category 1 Hurricane. It was moving northward and the spaghetti models didn't show it making landfall anywhere. The next day it became a Category 2 Hurricane, which was its peak. It had 100 mph winds, 980 mbars, and a defined eye. However, it didn't stay at that for long. It was 300 Miles northeast of the Turks and Cacios Islands when it went through an eye wall replacement cycle. This made it downgraded to a Category 1 Hurricane. It was also forecasted to go over a cold water area so that also would weaken the storm. Due to this, the storm seamed that it wouldn't be much of a threat to Bermuda. On August 23, 200 miles west of bermuda, it was downgraded to a Tropical Storm and on August 24, it was classified a Tropical Depression due to the wind sheer of the jet stream. On August 25, it dissapated into a low pressure zone. It had minimal damges and no facilities. Hurricane Dean ''Main Article: ''Hurricane Dean On August 26, a low pressure area fromed 150 miles north of Colombia. It had a 50% chance of formation and the following day went up to a 80% chance of formation. On August 28, Invest 05L was forcasted to become a Tropical Storm and bang up Geogia and Florida. The warm water it was moving over and the wind sheer was perfect for a strong hurricane to form. On August 29, Invest 05L formed into a tropical depression. It caused rainfall to Hispanola and Peurto Rico, and luckily there were no facilities nor damage. It moved northword and became a Tropical Storm. On September 2, It finally became a Hurricane and the next day hit its peak of 85 mph and 992 mbars. The Storm quickly lost strength, and on September 3, it was a Tropical Storm. The following day, it got downgraded to a Tropical Depression and then disspated over the atlantic on September 5. So why did it stay a Tropical Storm for so long? Well, every day it was forecated to become stronger, however it didn't. It never formed a good rotation and even at its peak, it didn't have a defined eye. It had minimal damges and no facilities. Tropical Depression Six ''Main Article: Tropical Depression Six On September 7, a low pressure area 150 miles north of Cancun, Mexico formed. It looked like it would form due to the hot water it was moving over. At this time it was some of the warmest waters in the Northern Atlantic Ocean. On September 8, it formed into a tropical depression however meteoroligsts didn't think it would intensify any further. That is because it can't intensify over land. On September 9, it hit it peak of 35 mph and 1002 mbars and made landfall. It hit Houston, Texas and started to completely slow down. It was stationary even after being downgraded from a Tropical Depression to a Low Pressure Zone. On September 12, it finnaly started moving Northeast. It ended up bring 5-12 inches of rain which caused devasting flooding. On the coast of Texas there was Storm Surge of 3 feet. There were no facilities however there was lots of damge caused by the storm. It caused $200,000 Dolars in damages. Tropical Storm Erin ''Main Article: ''Tropical Storm Erin On September 16 a low pressure area 250 miles northwest of Puerto Rico formed and progessively moved northwest toward the Turks and Cacios Isands. It soon turned north and was classified a Tropical Depression. The depression moved north-northeast and was heading straight for Wilmington, NC. While over these deep, warm waters, it sped up and intensified to a Tropical Storm. The wind sheer caused unfavorable conditions for the storm. It battled against the wind sheer, and finally, on September 21, the wind sheer lessened, and the storm intensified. It hit its peak later that day at 999 mbars and 50 mph winds. It then curved off away from the Carolinas, and into the jet stream. The next day it weakened to a depression and later that day into a low. Overall, the storm did no major damage and had no facilities. There was rainfall over the Carolina's and Turks and Cacios Islands but no flooding, nor major storm surge. Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto